Genso no tatakai/Capítulo 9
Capítulo 9: Tranquilidad momentánea ¿Que se supone que significa todo esto? ¿Nos estás diciendo que tendremos que luchar contra un montón de soldados experimentados que, encima, estaban sobre tu cargo? ¡Lo llevas claro si crees que colaboraremos en un suicidio colectivo como ese! Entiendo vuestros sentimientos, pero debéis pensar que... ¡Eso es, traidor, aquí tienes tu merecido! ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de dirigir a un grupo tan minúsculo de pueblerinos! ¡No sirves para nada, imbécil mentiroso! Tscht... El Donphan continuó chillando mientras los murmullos entre los supervivientes aumentaban. ¿Sabes como se le llama a esto, criajo mimado? ¡Karma! ¡Eso es lo que te pasa por fallarle a todo el Clan Jishin, a tus padres, a nosotros y a tu herma...! ¡CÁLLATE! Nina pegó un salto titánico desde el turón donde ella y Neo estaban hablando y activó sus cuernos de fuego, mientras miraba con un semblante terrorífico al Donphan, quién mientras veía a la Larvesta acercarse a él, empezó a sudar y a suplicar. No, no, no, no, l-lo siento, lo siento mucho, ¡lo siento mucho...! ¡GYA! Cinco llamas de fuego salieron disparadas de sus cuernos y cegaron al Donphan, quién empezó a gritar con alaridos de dolor. El fuego de Nina empezó a expandirse por su cuerpo, y en diez segundos ya estaba reducido a cenizas. Todo el mundo quedó en silencio. Descansa en paz. La Larvesta regresó con calma a su sitio al lado de Neo, sin mirar a nadie. Los habitantes dejaron de cuchichear, y los soldados observaban con pavor a la joven chica que, en pocos segundos, había asesinado a uno de sus compañeros. El Nincada, intentando reprimir su asombro ante la reacción de Nina, iba a seguir hablando, pero ella, sorprendentemente, no se lo permitió. ¡Escuchadme todos, por favor! Soy la primera en entender vuestros sentimientos. Desconfiáis de Neo, porque es el príncipe y el heredero del clan que esta mañana ha invadido nuestra Cordillera con el plan de acabar con nosotros. Pero, ¿porque no abandonáis durante algunos segundos vuestro miedo, vuestra desconfianza y vuestras dudas para plantearos la situación en la que estamos? Apenas tenemos comida o agua, y estamos atrapados en una minúscula caverna, rodeados de los cadáveres de nuestros antiguos compañeros, cadáveres que ellos han provocado. Señala a los soldados atados, quienes vuelven a ponerse nerviosos. Todos, de no haber luchado, habríamos muerto. Todos y cada uno de nosotros. Y ellos habrían triunfado en su plan, ¡se bañarían en nuestra sangre y venderían nuestras cabezas! ¡Todo por la solución más simple, no luchar! Pero muchos de vosotros habéis sido valientes y fuertes. Habéis aguantado y habéis resistido ante el enemigo, si bien ninguno de vosotros es un soldado como ellos. Otros habéis sido astutos, y ante la falta de fuerza física, habéis conseguido ser lo suficientemente sagaces para evitar al enemigo hasta que todo terminara. Y otros, nos habéis visto luchar a Neo y a mí. ¡Él ha arriesgado su vida por salvarnos! Así que, os pido desde el fondo de mi corazón una cosa: quién esté dispuesto a participar en nuestra estrategia, que se acerque al turón donde estamos ahora. Quién no, dispone la libertad de irse. Nadie dijo nada. Todos se miraban entre ellos, con nerviosismo. Algunos parecían tener la intención de retirarse, pero les debía de dar grima ser los primeros en abandonar aquello. Una voz sonó entre la multitud. ¡DEJADME PASAR! Entre las filas de pokémon apareció Jules, el primero en avanzar frente al turón. Miró a Nina y a Neo, y les sonrió. Algunos empezaron a avanzar también, y otros empezaron a marcharse. Al final, un buen grupo fue el que decidió participar en la estrategia de Neo. Éste asintió. Bien. ~''' Somos 208 en total. Más o menos el número que esperaba, viendo la cantidad de supervivientes, y contando que los más heridos no pueden participar en esto. Entre las patas de Neo había un mapa de lo que parecía ser el principio de la Cordillera Leinor. Aniham entregó este mapa a mis padres para que lo llevara conmigo. Es lo que nos ha servido de guía para llegar hasta la caverna. Realmente no sé como lo ha conseguido, pero... No está equivocado. Hemos llegado hasta aquí sin ningún problema. Nina volvió a pensar en lo que Neo le dijo: que todo aquello había sido un plan para acabar con el Clan Reinbo. El ejército de Jishin se había dividido en tres secciones: la central, fundamental para que la misión tuviera éxito, pues era la que estaba a mi cargo y la que tenía como objetivo llegar hasta las cavernas y mataros. Ya está disuelta, así que no hay problema. El lado izquierdo es el más peligroso para nosotros en este momento. Su objetivo es rodear las cavernas en un perímetro de mínimo 350 metros para evitar que escapéis. Por último está la sección de la derecha, quienes están explorando la Cordillera, sin ningún destino fijo, buscando habitantes que vaguen por libre para matarlos. Miró a Nina. Ese es peligroso para tus amigos. Ella se sonrojó, y agachó la cabeza. ¿Por que tenía que decir eso delante de 206 personas? ¿Cómo rodeará el grupo de la izquierda las cavernas? Quiero decir, ¿por los dos lados, por uno? En forma circular. Pero no hay los suficientes soldados para hacer un círculo perfecto, así que, si no me equivoco, esta zona de aquí, la cuál han usado como punto de separación, estará despejada. El soldado más cercano estará por lo menos a una distancia de 15 metros si no me equivoco. Neo quedó pensativo durante algunos segundos. Creo que ya tengo la estrategia que puede darnos la victoria contra ellos. Necesitaré hacer algunas preguntas, y quiero que contesteis sinceramente, pues en este plan hay varios roles. Cada uno tendrá que asumir el que se le dé mejor para que haya más posibilidades de ganar. Neo hizo cuatro preguntas en total: quién era bueno en velocidad, en puntería, coordinación y ataque, en sanación, y por último, en defensa y ataque. Algunas veces tuvo que volver a preguntar, pues los números no parecían cuadrar con su plan. Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo empleado, la emoción del chico indicaba que había valido la pena. ¡Bien, ahora ya todo empieza a cuajar, sí señor! Hm, Neo... Necesitamos saber el plan. Sí, sí, ahora voy. A ver, por donde empezar... Este plan de ataque se dividirá principalmente en cuatro grupos: los llamaremos A, B, C y D para facilitar la explicación. Como he dicho antes, esta zona de aquí estará despejada, aunque no hay mucha distancia desde aquí hasta la primera base de soldados tanto del lado derecho como del izquierdo. El grupo A, formado por los 36 pokémon de Velocidad y dirigido por Mike, se encargará de llamar la atención de la primera base de un lado y de otro y correrán entre los árboles. El grupo B, liderado por Nina, y con 75 integrantes, estará en estos mismos árboles, y se encargarán de retener o matar a los perseguidores. Mientras tanto, el grupo C, dirigido por mí, con 79 miembros, se quedará cerca de las cavernas, y se encargarán de disolver las bases más próximas, y matar a los integrantes en caso necesario. Por último, el grupo D, con los 18 especialistas en sanación y liderado por Rina, se encontrará en este punto oculto del mapa, y desde aquí se dirigirán a estas zonas indicadas en el mapa para curar a los heridos. Señaló las susodichas zonas mientras todos miraban y escuchaban asombrados. Nadie se esperaba que un niño tan joven fuera capaz de elaborar un plan como ese en tan poco tiempo. Una vez que el grupo B elimine la primera base tanto de un lado como de otro, ¿que haremos? El Clan Jishin dispone de una llamada de emergencia. Efectivamente, a la que vean que la situación se les tuerce, empezarán a llamar al resto de sus compañeros, los cuáles acudirán a la zona. El objetivo del grupo A seguirá siendo el mismo: distraer a los soldados. El grupo B, en cambio, tendrá que ser cada vez más rápido a la hora de eliminar enemigos. Miró a Nina, quién no mostraba mucho miedo ante la misión que se les tiraba encima. Partimos en 40 minutos. Recordad que esto no es un simple juego: es la realidad. Todos se dispersaron. Jules se acercó a Nina. ¡P-participaré en un plan para salvar la Cordillera del enemigo! Si me lo hubieran dicho ayer, no me lo creería... Me alegra que estés emocionado. ¿Eres un componente del grupo A, cierto? S-sí. Eso significa que podré verte pelear otra vez. Que guay... Nina no respondió nada. No sonreía, pero su tono de voz se había ablandado un poco. Yo... Gracias por haberme salvado antes. ... Jules se retiró tras decir eso y se reunió con el líder de su grupo, Mike, un Absol atlético con un aura seria y decidida. La voz de Neo volvió a sobresaltar a Nina. No he encontrado tiempo para decirlo, pero lo de antes ha sido brutal. FIle:Cara de Larvesta.png N-no era por ti ni nada parecido, no te hagas la idea equivocada... ¿Hm? Nina, te estoy hablando de cuando has atacado al soldado. A-ah. Yo también me refería a... ...No es nada. ¡Olvídalo! Ahora fue ella la que salió corriendo, con las mejillas rojas como un tomate. '''~ Todos vosotros sois los de mi escuadrón, ¿cierto? Nina había caminado hacia un amplio grupo de pokémon, con aspecto fuerte y cansado en general. No parecía haber 74, pero supuso que aún no se habían reunido todos. Algunos, los que llegaron a escucharla, le asintieron. Ella se fijó especialmente en dos de ellos que resaltaban: eran dos Zoroark sentados en el césped. Estaban bastante malheridos en comparación con los demás. Vosotros dos... ¿Estáis bien? ¿? ¿Nos lo dices a nosotros? Sí. No deberíais comprometeros a luchar si no estáis seguros de eso. La pareja intercambió miradas, y se rieron de forma divertida y peculiar ante el comentario de la Larvesta. Estamos cien por cien seguros de que lucharemos, líder. No te preocupes por nuestro estado. Tú más que nadie sabes lo complicada que ha sido la situación dentro de esa caverna. La chica, la cuál presentaba una herida abierta en el pecho, arañazos por la espalda y cicatrices en los brazos, señala la caverna, y los dos Zoroark vuelven a reírse, pero esta vez de una forma muy sobreactuada. Nina suspira. Así que habéis luchado ahí dentro y habéis sobrevivido... Eso significa que realmente sois fuertes. ¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres? Vuelven a mirarse entre ellos, y sus rostros, por primera vez, ya no muestran una mueca divertida. Nosotros no tenemos un nombre ni nada de eso, Nina. El chico habló seriamente por primera vez en toda la conversación. Tenía un gran rasguño en la mejilla izquierda, sangre seca en su pelo y cortes por el tronco y la cadera. ¿...? ¿Sabéis mi nombre? Ese canijo al que acompañabas toodo el rato lo ha mencionado más de una vez. Tenemos buen oído y buena memoria, chica. Quédate con estas cualidades de nosotros... Aparte de nuestra gran fuerza, claro. {|style="padding: 1em; border: 4px solid #004195; background-color:#9ACD32; border-radius: 25px 25px 25px 25px; font-family: Arial; color:black"> align="center" |- | Our love |- |center |- | Naira corría lo más rápido que podía. Quería salir, y escapar de aquel horrible bosque lleno de recuerdos bonitos que ahora tan solo le parecían mentiras acumuladas en su corazón. Luke. Él había... Matado a Sora. Pero no se trataba solo de eso. ...Tú no lo entenderías, Naira. No. Ella no lo entendía. Intento decir que... Nada es tan fácil como parece. (Déjame en paz... Porque no puedo... ¿¡Sacar esas palabras de mi cabeza?!) Se tropezó con una rama que había en el suelo y cayó de cara al suelo. Continuaba sin ver la salida. Quería marcharse. Volver con sus padres, con Nina, con Víctor y su hermano... Incluso con Luke. Pero eso ya no podía ser posible. ... ¡Luke, vamos, date prisa! ¡Mamá se enfadará si llegamos tarde a casa! '' ''Los dos hermanos paseaban por el bosque mientras llevaban dos cestas con todo tipo de frutos secos y setas. La Mudkip correteaba alegremente y apremiaba a su hermano mayor a ir deprisa, pero éste se limitaba a ir a su ritmo, con tranquilidad y pasotismo. Vamos sobrados de tiempo, Naira, no te preocupes tanto. ¿Por una vez que sales de casa para acompañarme no puedes jugar conmigo? No tienes caso, Luke. Así no se trata a las hermanas pequeñas. Sin previo aviso, el Marshtomp soltó la cesta que llevaba y le lanzó un chorro de agua a su hermana, quién lo esquivó ágilmente. Empezaron a jugar y a correr, lanzándose agua y riendo sin parar durante varios minutos, hasta que Naira tropezó con su cesta y cayó todo al césped. ¡No puede ser, he tirado todo! Luke se acercó hacia los frutos caídos y empezó a recogerlos todos y a meterlos dentro de la cesta, mientras Naira lo miraba, aún maldiciendo su torpeza. Cuando terminó, el Marshtomp se levantó y cogió la cesta de su hermana. Ya me encargo yo de llevar tu cesta también. Regresemos a casa, ¿bien? C-claro. ... Trató de levantarse. ¿Por que un recuerdo tan insignificante como ese acudía a su cabeza en ese preciso momento? (Tengo que... Huir de aquí. O ellos me atraparán, y...) Está claro. Ese Roserade dijo antes de morir que él y su panda de ladrones no eran los únicos que seguían rondando por la Cordillera. Pero ya llevamos más de media hora caminando por esta zona y no encontramos a nadie. ¿Deberíamos ir hacia otro sitio, a lo mejor? ¿Queréis que os diga una cosa, imbéciles? ¿Y si tratáis de hablar más alto, para anunciar a nuestras víctimas la llegada de su asesino? Tscht, tú siempre quejándote. {|style="padding: 1em; border: 4px solid #004195; background-color:#9ACD32; border-radius: 25px 25px 25px 25px; font-family: Arial; color:black"> align="center" |- | Edge of death |- |center |- | (N-no puede ser... Son solo imaginaciones mías, o...) Trató de arrastrarse por el suelo tan rápido como pudo para esconderse tras un arbusto. Cada vez escuchaba las voces de los soldados más cerca. Cada segundo que transcurría, su perdición estaba más cerca. Vaya. Te encontré. ¡...! (Víctor, Luke, Nina... ¡Que alguien me ayude!) En aquel momento, el tiempo se congeló para Naira. El Conkeldurr agarró una de sus vigas para aplastarla con ella. Todo transcurría extraordinariamente lento. Multitud de recuerdos de su vida diaria acudieron a su mente, y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar con desesperación. La primera vez que conoció a Nina, la primera vez que habló con Víctor, cuando Nina se quedó a vivir en su casa tras perder a su madre, la celebración de todos sus cumpleaños junto a sus padres y Luke, el sobreprotector comportamiento que Héctor adoptaba siempre que iban a jugar fuera... Todo acudió a su mente. Estaba viendo toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos en tan solo una fracción de segundo. ¡AYUDAAAAA! Una cascada lateral golpeó con mucha fuerza al Conkeldurr y lo tiró al suelo, evitando que la viga aplastara a Naira. Ella tardó unos segundos en ver quién había sido el pokémon que la había salvado. Y efectivamente, se trataba de Luke. ¡Tío, ¿pero que te pasa?! ¿Ya no resistes ni los ataques de un crío? ¡Serás maldito...! ¡Su fuerza es sobrenatural! Luke... El Conkeldurr intentó levantarse, y fulminó con la mirada al Marshtomp. ¡Ocupaos de la niña! Antes de que pudiera agarrar de nuevo su viga, Luke volvió a emplear otra cascada, que duplicaba el tamaño del Conkeldurr y que controlaba con su puño. Volvió a golpear al soldado, y lo mandó a volar contra el tronco de un árbol. {|style="padding: 1em; border: 4px solid #004195; background-color:#9ACD32; border-radius: 25px 25px 25px 25px; font-family: Arial; color:black"> align="center" |- | Danger |- |center |- | El Manectric y el Claydol miraban sorprendidos la escena. Era la primera vez que veían un ataque como ese. Aturdido, el Conkeldurr chilló a pleno pulmón. ¡NO OS QUEDÉIS MIRANDO Y REACCIONAD, IMBÉCILES! ¡ELLOS SON NUESTROS ENEMIGOS! El Manectric fue el primero en cargar un rápido Voltio cruel y saltar hacia Naira. La Mudkip chilló de terror, pero Luke pisó el suelo y una torrente de agua de tres metros surgió delante de la chica, arrastrando al soldado violentamente hacia atrás y protegiéndola de su ataque. (Luke... Él... ¿Desde cuando es...?) ¡Joder! ¡Llamada de emergencia, rápido! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! (¿Tan poderoso...?) Antes de que el Claydol pudiera emplear la llamada, Luke se abalanzó contra él y lo golpeó con dos cascadas, tirándolo al suelo. Por primera vez en todo el altercado, el hermano de Naira habló. ¡Huye! La Mudkip tardó unos pocos segundos en darse cuenta que esa palabra iba para ella, si bien su hermano no la miraba debido a que estaba peleando. Se levantó, pero no salió corriendo. ¡No! ¡No voy a abandonarte! Naira... ¡Huye! Cinco columnas de fango golpearon desde el suelo al Manectric, el cuál iba a matar en serio a Luke. El Marshtomp mantenía a raya a los tres soldados sin ayuda de nadie más que su fuerza. ¡No voy a dejarte aquí solo, hermano! Ya he huido una vez... ¡No lo haré otra más! Luke golpeó con su puño al Conkeldurr, con una potencia que lo arrojó al suelo. Sus ojos plagados de ira interna se encontraron con los de Naira, húmedos por las lágrimas, en un milisegundo. Pero ese tiempo de distracción fue suficiente para que el Claydol hiciera la llamada de emergencia, la cuál voló por encima de los árboles más altos y traspasó una nube del cielo. ...Mierda. {|style="padding: 1em; border: 4px solid #004195; background-color:#9ACD32; border-radius: 25px 25px 25px 25px; font-family: Arial; color:black"> align="center" |- | Deep problems |- |center |- | ¿Huh? ¿Y eso? Algo con una forma de bala gigante empezó a ascender y a ascender a gran velocidad desde un punto del bosque. Llegó a tanta altura que incluso agujereó una nube. Eso es... ¿Algo así como una llamada de emergencia? No, no hay duda, solo puede tratarse de eso. (Entonces ya... ¿Ha llegado alguien? Maldita sea...) Miró a su hermano, quién dormía plácidamente apoyado en el tronco del árbol. Empezó a zarandearle el brazo y a apremiarle que despertara. ¡Víctor, despierta! ¡Vamos! ¿...? ¿H-Héctor...? El Treecko se puso de pie y se desperezó mientras bostezaba. Miró alrededor suyo. ¿Porque estaba durmiendo en un árbol? Déjalo, no hay tiempo. No veo a nadie del Clan Tengoku aún volando, pero acabo de ascender una señal de emergencia. Señaló la nube agujereada. Ah, sí. Ahora recuerdo la situación en la que estábamos... Oye, ¿pero que piensas hacer ahora? No vamos a ir hacia donde esa señal, ¿verdad? Héctor lo miró directamente a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién haría algo tan estúpido como eso? Solo quiero que estés preparado por si el enemigo viene hacia aquí. (¿Será esto cosa del Clan Senzo?) A continuación, una señal similar a la anterior volvió a surgir de la misma zona. Sin embargo, ésta no llegó tan alta, y tanto Víctor como Héctor reconocieron de quién era esa señal. ¡Naira y Luke! ¡Vamos para allá inmediatamente, Víctor! Héctor empezó a ascender por el tronco del árbol, listo para saltar a las ramas del siguiente. ¡Hace un momento has dicho que eso sería una estupidez! ¡Nuestros amigos corren peligro! Tú quieres a Naira, ¿no es así? El Treecko se sonrojó ante la repentina aclaración del Grovyle. Y yo... No puedo abandonar a mi mejor amigo. ¡Voy a ayudar a Luke! Saltó. Víctor lo siguió de inmediato. ~''' Llegó la hora. Todos los que iban a participar en la misión se estaban preparando para marchar. Los nueve soldados del clan Jishin seguían atados, y los pocos que no participaban en la operación se estaban encargando de cuidar a los enfermos y a los niños. Líderes de escuadrón, ¿tenéis todos las copias de vuestros mapas? Nina, Mike y Rina asintieron a la vez. Sí. Encargaos de que no falte nada ni nadie para llevar a cabo el plan. Mientras tanto, si me disculpáis... Voy a apartarme un poco. {|style="padding: 1em; border: 4px solid #004195; background-color:#9ACD32; border-radius: 25px 25px 25px 25px; font-family: Arial; color:black"> align="center" |- | '''The day he found his hope |- |center |- | Neo empezó a alejarse de la zona aglomerada. Nina lo había estado observando, y si bien el chico había conseguido guiar a la población a luchar por la victoria, estaba triste. No pudo más, y fue tras él. ¿Líder? El Nincada se giró para mirarla, y sonrió melancólicamente. Por favor, no me llames así. Se me hace extraño. Vaya, que caprichoso. Entonces... Neo. El chico asiente, esperando escuchar las palabras de Nina. ¿Por que estás tan triste? Yo... Entiendo que vamos a luchar con los que eran tus compañeros. Eso puede ser cruel para ti. Pero pensaba que estabas seguro de tu decisión. Acerca de ayudar al Clain Reinbo a salir de esta situación. Aún no estás mentalmente preparado... ¿Cierto? Neo, para sorpresa de la Larvesta, niega con la cabeza. Estoy más que preparado. ¿Entonces...? Le dio la espalda a la chica. Desde que te encontré, sabía que estaba preparado. Nina esperó un poco para contestar. ¿Que significa eso? Verte combatir ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado hoy. Y el hecho de que aceptaras colaborar conmigo es otra de ellas. Volvió a mirarla al rostro. A ella le dio la sensación que estaba sonrojado, aunque por la luz del atardecer no supo distinguirlo. ...Nina. Mi único temor ahora es fracasar. Saber que, pese a todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho, aún no lo hemos conseguido... Ese temor lo compartimos todos, Neo. ¿Para ti que sería fracasar, Nina? Ella pensó detenidamente la respuesta. Para mí, perder ahora sería... Que todos muramos ante el enemigo. Que algunos sean asesinados, y que los otros se rindan... Las dos cosas son morir para mí. Se giró para mirar a todos los que iban a participar en la operación. Después de todas las veces que te he pillado mirándome, pensaba que dirías algo romántico como "Fracasaría si te perdiera, Neo." Ella se sonrojó ante el comentario. Oye, trataba de ayudarte. Perderte a ti. Eso sería un fracaso para mí. Nina calló de inmediato y se ruborizó mucho ante esas palabras, empezando a ponerse nerviosa y a no saber que decir a continuación. Ese sentimiento que empezaba a nublarle los pensamientos... Sabía bien cuál era. ¿Iba Neo a decir esas importantes palabras? ¿En un momento tan crucial? ¿Iba a decirle algo... Como eso? Así que por favor, sigue siendo fuerte, y no te mueras. No lo hizo. ... Claro. El Nincada le sonrió. Mira, no te has enfadado. ¿Lo que has dicho va enserio o te lo has inventado? Ya no sé... Cuando dices la verdad y cuando no. Realmente no tienes remedio. Neo suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír. No sé. ¿Tú que crees? El chico empezó a regresar con todos los habitantes. Lo único que Nina pudo hacer fue seguirle en silencio. Cuando volvieron con los demás, los cuatro grupos ya estaban preparados para marchar. Albus vino corriendo, colándose entre la multitud, y abrazó a Nina. ¡Señorita, buena suerte! ¡Vuelve sana! Albus... Claro. Es una promesa. El Igglybuff le devolvió la sonrisa. Líder, ya debemos marchar. Cuando tú digas. Albus se separó del cuerpo de la Larvesta, y se hizo a un lado para dejar marchar a los escuadrones. Nina miró a Neo, quién la estaba mirando a ella. Asintió decidida. Mike, adelante. ¡Grupo A, en marcha! El grupo A empezó a avanzar por la ruta que Neo les había indicado. Cuando Jules pasó al lado de Nina le sonrió, pero ella no pudo devolverle la sonrisa ya que al cabo de un segundo el Lairon ya no miraba hacia ella. Cuando todo el grupo había entrado en el camino, suspiró, y gritó en alto. ¡GRUPO B, EN MARCHA! Los 74 pokémon que quedaban bajo su responsabilidad empezaron a avanzar tras ella. Trataba de mantenerse firme, pero estaba asustada. No sabía que había ocurrido con los padres de Naira y Luke, sus amigos estaban desaparecidos por la cordillera y le había prometido a Albus que volvería. Y Neo... No iba a combatir a su lado, como había sido hasta ahora. A esas alturas eso la hacía sentirse extraña. Perdóname por no declararme debidamente. (¿Neo?) Le había parecido escuchar la voz del Nincada susurrándole algunas palabras, pero ya no podía girar la cabeza. Ya no podía mirar hacia atrás. Ahora solo podía seguir avanzando. Hacia un nuevo infierno que se desataría. Capítulo 8 —'Capítulo 9' —Capítulo 10 Categoría:Genso no tatakai Categoría:Sagas y novelas de Fokkolover Categoría:Fire fairy productions